14.03.2010 - 'The Wolfman' by Joe Johnston
Trailer 300px Remake of the classic horror film, 'The Wolf Man' (1941), which became one of Benicio Del Toro's favourite films as a young man. You find sexual tension, coming of age, gothic romance and all that in it. Apparently it's not that scary with Del Toro, looking like a teddy bear. Phew, I'm not too worried now ^^;;; Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms and the autumn moon is bright. Meeting Log Gaya Ethaniel: Hello everyone :) Yakuzza Lethecus: hey gaya Calvino Rabeni: Hi again, Gaya Aurora Kitaj: Hi Gaya, nice to see you Gaya Ethaniel: Nice to see you too :) Aurora Kitaj: Hi Dao Aurora Kitaj: didn't see you there Gaya Ethaniel: Hello Dao :) Gaya Ethaniel: Shall we start? So today, we will tak about Wolfman. Calvino Rabeni: I must go - not here for cinema - time for RL cafe :) Gaya Ethaniel: Bye :) Yakuzza Lethecus: bye cal :) Dao Yheng: bye! Aurora Kitaj: bye there Cal Aurora Kitaj: waves Gaya Ethaniel: I was disappinted ... have you seen it yet? Calvino Rabeni: thanks, bye all Yakuzza Lethecus: yes, i was also very disappointed by the moovie Gaya Ethaniel: In what ways Yaku? Yakuzza Lethecus: the story itself seemed so flat Yakuzza Lethecus: he was bitten and turned to a werewolf his father turned out to be one too Yakuzza Lethecus: which wasn´t even a suprise somehow Yakuzza Lethecus: i can´t explain it it really played with many stereotypes Gaya Ethaniel: Yes I wasn't feel very much involved in the characters at all though acting was good overall. Aurora Kitaj: hi Timbo, just noticed you Timbo Quan: Hi Aurora Yakuzza Lethecus: the ,,stupid" <- lol doctor who used his methods to analyse wolfman could have been out of a 3rd class movie as well Gaya Ethaniel: :) Gaya Ethaniel: Also there wasn't much ups/downs in terms of how the story was depicted. I went like uh ... werewolf behind you but not really feeling scared or worried. I think the special effects how they were used was a big let down. Gaya Ethaniel: It looked like a mini king kong?! Gaya Ethaniel: In a overcoat of course ... Yakuzza Lethecus: and not even a very creative one Gaya Ethaniel: It looked like as though they were creating the original version with better hair ... Gaya Ethaniel: Much talents wasted ... Dao Yheng: It's funny how remakes are often better when the people involved don't really like the original Yakuzza Lethecus: they didn´t even try to present him really as an actor, even the story that his brother died was flat Gaya Ethaniel: Give us an example Dao? Dao Yheng: thinking of Battlestar Galactica Yakuzza Lethecus: i liked, the old :) Dao Yheng: then again, there was the remake of psycho which was shot for shot the same... Yakuzza Lethecus: with dirk benedict Dao Yheng: :) My sister did too! Timbo Quan: Series 1 of the original BSG was ok Yakuzza Lethecus: but not the 3rd season on earth Yakuzza Lethecus: that was crap Gaya Ethaniel: I prefer the original BSG ... Timbo Quan: (hang on - have you ever seen the original!? ) Dao Yheng: the actual original? With the robot dog? Yakuzza Lethecus: yes Timbo Quan: yes Gaya Ethaniel: Hello Betz, welcome :) Please see http://mise-en-scene.wikia.com/ for more info. Gaya Ethaniel: Yes :) Betz Darwinian: tks Yakuzza Lethecus: where baltar was the only ,,human" cylon Gaya Ethaniel: I like the funny ballon in 'Dark Star' ... I can overlook bad special effects ok ^^;;; Yakuzza Lethecus: yes :) Gaya Ethaniel: The TV series BSG went downhill after the first season for me. Timbo Quan: and the original smart bomb Gaya Ethaniel: lol Yakuzza Lethecus: :) Dao Yheng: the first season was the best, but any episode was better than the casino planet episode, don't you think? Timbo Quan: (thats the new one Gaya ?) Gaya Ethaniel: I haven't seen Psycho, both versions ... I get easily spooked :P Timbo Quan: I don't think Gaya has seen all of the original BSG episodes Gaya Ethaniel: I really worked up a lot of courage choosing Wolfman, mind you. Dao Yheng: :) Gaya Ethaniel: I saw the film I think, old BSG. Timbo Quan: yes thats right now rememeber Gaya Gaya Ethaniel: :P Yakuzza Lethecus: i really liked lorne greene Yakuzza Lethecus: and dirk benedict Timbo Quan: hes was good Dao Yheng: :))) Timbo Quan: though new one is good too actually Yakuzza Lethecus: but after A-Team i never like watching that guy again Gaya Ethaniel: So we have many Sci-Fi fans here *makes a mental note* Dao Yheng: What attracted you to wolfman, Gaya? Timbo Quan: as long as you add teh Forever War when it comes out aeverything will be OK Yakuzza Lethecus: what about tv shows like ,,the pacific" ? Yakuzza Lethecus: which will start airing today i think ?` Gaya Ethaniel: Del Toro, I was very taken with him since I saw 'The Usual Suspect'. And I was trying to choose a variety incl. horror ... fantasy horror isn't too bad for me :) Gaya Ethaniel: Unfortunately I don't watch much TV ... Timbo Quan: probably not out in the UK yet anyway Gaya Ethaniel: That reminds me Dao, we need to come up with something for June/July. Yakuzza Lethecus: yes, will be on HBO in the first place Gaya Ethaniel: I chose 'Ghost Writer' for May unless objections. Not sure about June/July yet ... Gaya Ethaniel: I don't have cable ^^;;; just watch BBC here and there ... Dao Yheng: I've been wanting to see the Ghost Writer, sounds great Gaya Ethaniel: Or come in SL :) Gaya Ethaniel: Great! Agatha Macbeth: Hi Gaya :) Gaya Ethaniel: Hello Agatha :) Agatha Macbeth: Sorry I'm late Gaya Ethaniel: Well ... big thumbs down on Wolfman? Yakuzza Lethecus: hi aga :) Agatha Macbeth: Hello Yaku Timbo Quan: it was an ok movie but nothing special - not something you would remember Gaya Ethaniel: Have any of you seen the original? Yakuzza Lethecus: no Timbo Quan: no Yakuzza Lethecus: i didn´t even knew that there was an old one Agatha Macbeth: Is that the Lon Chaney one? Dao Yheng: there are a lot of werewolf movies Gaya Ethaniel: I think it's pretty famous - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wolf_Man_%281941_film%29 Gaya Ethaniel: I heard American Werewolf was good? Agatha Macbeth looks it up Alfred Kelberry: oi :) Yakuzza Lethecus: hi alf Agatha Macbeth: Ah yes, thought so Alfred Kelberry: where did gaya the kitty go? :) Agatha Macbeth: Yes I loved that Gaya Ethaniel: Hello Alfred :) Agatha Macbeth: Hi Alf Gaya Ethaniel: It's there, maybe rezzing slowly. Agatha Macbeth grins Alfred Kelberry: :) Alfred Kelberry: i haven't seen this one Gaya Ethaniel: For me, this werewolf concept is very strange. I can't think of any equivalent idea with full moon in Asia. Gaya Ethaniel: Very interesting ... Agatha Macbeth: They don't have full moons in Asia? Gaya Ethaniel: lol Alfred Kelberry: oh, you discuss the cultural similarities? Dao Yheng: Hmm, so no stories about the full moon's strange effects? Agatha Macbeth: O.O Gaya Ethaniel: No ... just nice, full Moon days are joyful occassions usually. Agatha Macbeth: Ah Agatha Macbeth: Wow Gaya Ethaniel: In August full Moon is the harvest day in Korea, the second biggest festival as in China Full Moon Day. Gaya Ethaniel: So for me it's a very interesting concept. Agatha Macbeth nods Dao Yheng: it's a little bit sad too though, no? The lovers separated but looking at the moon? Gaya Ethaniel: Lovers? Agatha Macbeth: Sounds familiar Dao Yheng: In at least an american chinese version of the mythology, there are two young people who are in love but must be separated by distance Dao Yheng: so they make a promise to look at the full moon and remember each other Gaya Ethaniel: ah that's 7th of July ... in Korea Agatha Macbeth: Yes, I've heard that story somewhere before Alfred Kelberry: dao, oh, that reminded me of sleepless in seattle :) Gaya Ethaniel: They meet over a bridge made in the sky by birds once a year ... but not about full Moon :) Alfred Kelberry: or something like that Gaya Ethaniel: How interesting what full Moon provokes in each of us! Agatha Macbeth: Especially if you're a werewolf! :) Dao Yheng: :) Aurora Kitaj: hi Agatha :) Alfred Kelberry: the last thing i think of werewolfs :) Agatha Macbeth: (Wonder what it does to Gilles?) Gaya Ethaniel: lol Agatha Macbeth: Hello! Aurora Kitaj: Giles should be here! Alfred Kelberry: aga, totally nothing :) Aurora Kitaj: Gilles Yakuzza Lethecus: lol Agatha Macbeth: How you know Alf? Gaya Ethaniel: I will ask him next time I see him. Gaya Ethaniel: Gilles is a blackwolf if you haven't seen him around yet Dao. Alfred Kelberry: he's a seasoned philosopher. some full moon can't affect him. Agatha Macbeth: With attitude.... Yakuzza Lethecus: maybe he´s a lycan and can decide what i likes to be :) Agatha Macbeth: Could be Gaya Ethaniel: Guys I'm sorry for the choice this month but I did ask so please make sure to let me know of your suggestions. Alfred Kelberry: is as japanese version of a werewolf would be godzilla? Gaya Ethaniel: lol Dao Yheng: :) Aurora Kitaj: lol Agatha Macbeth: ??? Gaya Ethaniel: Don't think Godzilla turns back to human Agatha Macbeth: Don't think he ever was human... Alfred Kelberry: er, yes... didn't think of this part :) Agatha Macbeth: Ee aw! Alfred Kelberry: but i mean as a concept Gaya Ethaniel: Do you think people in general feel that monsters live inside us? Agatha Macbeth: Oh yes! Yakuzza Lethecus: hmm, maybe hulk as a science style werewolf Agatha Macbeth: Freud certainly did Alfred Kelberry: oh, i like hulk much better Gaya Ethaniel: :) Yakuzza Lethecus: sure not a wolf but ,,men mutating to monster under some condition" Dao Yheng: Maybe it is a western thing -- separation between civilized and animal nature Gaya Ethaniel: ah Gaya Ethaniel: No responsibilities attached to it hence? Agatha Macbeth: I think it originated in eastern Europe Dao Yheng: did it? Dao Yheng: can you say more about that? Gaya Ethaniel: Greece I'd have thought? Yakuzza Lethecus: hmm, or did western writers just locate it there :) Alfred Kelberry: dracula stuff? Agatha Macbeth: The word 'vorvolaka' rings a bell Agatha Macbeth: Yes, werewolves and vampires are often associated Gaya Ethaniel: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vrykolakas Alfred Kelberry: aga, sounds like a dracula cousin :) Agatha Macbeth: That's it Gaya Gaya Ethaniel: I think in China, they have zombie concept. Alfred Kelberry: really? Yakuzza Lethecus hates zombie movies except ,,zombieland" Gaya Ethaniel: In Korea we just have ghosts looking like the character in 'Ring'. Alfred Kelberry: oh, ring was cool Gaya Ethaniel: ex - http://images2.iwilab.com/shared/item/0/55/55169_500x.jpg Alfred Kelberry: the original Alfred Kelberry: haha Alfred Kelberry: gaya :) Agatha Macbeth can't follow all these links Gaya Ethaniel: Not sure how to pronounce in Chinese but it's called Gangshi. Agatha Macbeth: Like Babylonian Edimmu Alfred Kelberry: gah, i'd rather get back to a lovely moon :) Yakuzza Lethecus: thx, aga Yakuzza Lethecus: didn´t know that those concecpts lead even back to the sumerian mythology Alfred Kelberry: btw, http://lmrk.me/lm/80 ;) Agatha Macbeth: Yes, it seems to be a fairly constant archetype Agatha Macbeth: in many cultures Gaya Ethaniel: Do any of you get affected by the cycle of Moon? Timbo Quan: Only if I have not had my fill of blood Gaya Ethaniel: lol Dao Yheng: :) Alfred Kelberry: as for suggestions... how about litle miss sunshine? a totally cool movie Agatha Macbeth: The only way the moon affects me is just looking at it. I think she's beautiful :) Yakuzza Lethecus: i don´t think about the moon and i notice nothing special but i remember my parants telling me that i was sleepwalking on a full moon often Gaya Ethaniel: ah ok Alfred, we try to choose what's showing currently in cinema -- is this too difficult to accomplish for each month? Yakuzza Lethecus: when i was little Agatha Macbeth looks at Yaku's teeth Gaya Ethaniel: :) Alfred Kelberry: gya, oh yes... you like the buzz :) it's surely doable :) Aurora Kitaj: sorry have to go now Yakuzza Lethecus: bye arurora Gaya Ethaniel: Bye :) Agatha Macbeth: Bye Aurora Aurora Kitaj: thanks so much for letting me joing the group to listen in Aurora Kitaj: waves Alfred Kelberry: glad you came by, aurora Aurora Kitaj: so am i Gaya Ethaniel: Maybe next month, I will turn to a werewolf ta da. Alfred Kelberry: uh oh :) Alfred Kelberry: more like into a cute bunny ;) Gaya Ethaniel: :) Yakuzza Lethecus: :) Dao Yheng: :) Yakuzza Lethecus: were bunny Alfred Kelberry: haha Agatha Macbeth: Werecat? Gaya Ethaniel: lol Dao Yheng: vorpal bunny? Agatha Macbeth: 2D version natch Alfred Kelberry: i wonder how this one looks like :) Gaya Ethaniel: lol Gaya Ethaniel: I am reminded of Wallace and Gromit. Agatha Macbeth: You are? Alfred Kelberry: em, is it from the rings? Yakuzza Lethecus: lol Gaya Ethaniel: Well, are there any films you plan to see over next couple of months? Yakuzza Lethecus: or from monty python Yakuzza Lethecus: Rabbit of Caerbannog Alfred Kelberry: shutter island Dao Yheng: oh, that might be an interesting one Alfred Kelberry: this one promises to be good Gaya Ethaniel: Great, let's put that one in. Hope you don't mind watching then come back here to discuss a little while later. Yakuzza Lethecus: what ? Agatha Macbeth: Per favor? Gaya Ethaniel: Shutter Island Alfred Kelberry: this is why we're all here, gaya :) Alfred Kelberry: aga, qua pasa amigos? :) Agatha Macbeth: Is that the name of the film Gaya? Alfred Kelberry: yes, aga Alfred Kelberry: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1130884/ Agatha Macbeth: Ah, right Gaya Ethaniel: Very hard to find something that releases more or less same time across the world unless blockbusters like Avatar. Alfred Kelberry: another link for you :) Agatha Macbeth: DOH!!! Gaya Ethaniel: :) Agatha Macbeth: Ah, Scorsese Alfred Kelberry: well, shutter island is big too. or so it seems. Yakuzza Lethecus: it got good critics in the imdb Alfred Kelberry: yes, this special bond of scorsese + dicaprio Agatha Macbeth: Didn't know Max von Sydow was still alive! Agatha Macbeth: Wow Dao Yheng: He must be one of those guys who looks old, even when young -- like William Burroughs Agatha Macbeth: Yes indeed Gaya Ethaniel: Would you be interested in 'Last Station'? Agatha Macbeth: Who's William Burroughs? Alfred Kelberry: yes, please Yakuzza Lethecus: i loved Leaves Of Grass Gaya Ethaniel: About Tolstoi ... Agatha Macbeth: Tolstoi? Alfred Kelberry: this title is on my list too Agatha Macbeth: When did he come in to it? Gaya Ethaniel: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0824758/ Agatha Macbeth sighs Gaya Ethaniel: It came out recently in UK, not sure about where you are. Agatha Macbeth: In the UK :) Agatha Macbeth: Now that looks good Gaya Ethaniel: Or Ponyo ... I'm sure this was out in US ages ago? Dao Yheng: It was, but I loved it and would see it again :) Gaya Ethaniel: ok :) Gaya Ethaniel: I will have a look at dates for the three films and readjust on wiki. Gaya Ethaniel: Will send a notice :) Agatha Macbeth: ty Gaya Ethaniel: Alright, think we'd better wrap. Gaya Ethaniel: Sorry about Wolfman, I will have a word with him next full moon. Agatha Macbeth left her wrap in the wardrobe Alfred Kelberry: aga, you look pretty wrappy in this outfit :) Gaya Ethaniel: Thanks for coming, hope to see you next month about Alice! Agatha Macbeth: Glad you didn't say 'crappy' :) Agatha Macbeth: Ah good Agatha Macbeth: Look forward to that :) Gaya Ethaniel: :) Gaya Ethaniel waves. Alfred Kelberry: bye all